


Snow battle

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel sad for some reason and Loki comes to make you feel better.<br/> Snowy fun and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow battle

I ran out into the fluffy whiteness we call snow in hope of cheering myself up. I thought maybe the winter sight will make me forget my stupid problems. But it didn’t.

I walked by the icy trees not feeling the magic of nature that I was expecting.

Fuck it, I thought upset and sat down in the frosty white not caring about the freezing cold or my clothes getting wet.

I let out a sigh and punched into the snow in frustration, white dust flying everywhere. I was about to punch it again, maybe even start crying, when I felt a cold hit on my back followed by a laughter.

I snapped my head to see who’s the bastard who I’m gonna kill only to see a handsome man in green.

“LOKI!” I roared at him but his answer was another chuckle then he disappeared.

“That asgardian son of a Jotun” I muttered angry, aggressively forming a ball out of snow.

“I heard that ” his seductive voice sounded right next to my ear, which sort of hypnotised me for a moment, then I felt another wet hit at the back of my head.

I quickly tried to throw my snowball at him but the God was gone and the ball landed flat.

“I’m over here, pet!” Loki called from behind, his fingers tugging back a stray hair behind my ear.

I made a clear shot at him this time, the ball hitting……going through his body.

“Hey, no cheating!” I yelled at him, kicking into the snow. He laughed.

“But it’s more fun like this, (y/n), don’t you thi…” my snowball landed right in his face.

“Now that more fun!” I giggled, than ran because Loki started to chase me.

Our little snow battle went like this for quite a long time, him using his tricks and me cursing and laughing quite loud for Loki’s amusement.

“Oh, are we getting tired, my king?” I teased him, hiding behind a tree from his shot.

“NO” he said offended and failed to hit me again.

I jumped out of my hiding place throwing my snowball at him. But as Loki ducked away from it he slipped on some ice and landed on his back.

“I guess I win” I said offering my hand to help him up. He accepted it, not so happy, but in my clumsy attempt to pull him up I slipped as well and fell right on top of him.

“I’m so sorry” I giggled and in response I felt his body shake from his chuckle underneath me and he through some snow dust on my hair.

“Mmmm…” Loki said, watching me like I’m some rare exotic animal.

“What?” I asked, not understanding what’s so interesting about me.

“You look lovely like this, (y/n)” his fingers brushed through my (h/c) hair glittering with snow, his green eyes inspecting every detail of it. I felt myself blush and my heart beating faster from his words and actions which made him mischievously smile.

Loki always did something nice or sexy unexpectedly that made me feel like this.

I realised I was still on top of Loki, so I go off of him, suddenly feeling shy for some reason.

We were both standing covered in wet silvery dust. I watched him for a while liking the sight of the sparkling whiteness stuck in his black hair and his outfit.

“So, what was the matter?” Loki asked, and with a flick of his hand he was standing in new, snow-free, dry clothes.

“What?” I looked at him uncomprehendingly, still covered in snow.

“You seemed troubled before I came,” he said, trying not to look too concerned without much luck “Why?”

The fact that he cared about my wellbeing was adorable, I thought.

“I…don’t know…” I answered, brushing the snow off my coat, honestly not remembering my problems “It must’ve been something stupid since I forgot it so easily” I smiled.

A sudden cold wind made me shiver but Loki barely noticed it.

“God, I’m cold!” I breathed, not even realising I said that out loud.

“Maybe I could make you warm up” that mischievous smile appeared across his face, his divine voice making me blush.

He came closer, his long fingers running through my twinkling hair, and he brushed his lips to mine with gentle passion. I kissed him back, heart beating faster, and let out a little moan of pleasure and I knew he liked that.

“Better, love?” Loki asked, his green orbs looking deep into my (e/c) ones.

“Mmm…still not warm enough…” I sighed and kissed him again.


End file.
